pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Mini Field
In this area, the player and Crazy Dave are getting shrinked by Dr. Bulost's shrink gun. You can play in this area after completing Bridge. After completing this area, you can play on Bottle. Part of Plants Vs. Zombies: Journey To Home. Created by Ariq1144. Info *You start with 100 suns, and because it's daytime, sun falls from the sky. *Some tile has wild grass on it. To remove the wild grass, you have to plant Grass Buster. *Wild grasses blocks projectiles. *Level ?-6 is a conveyor-belt level that only allows you to plant Windy Tornado. Gallery Mini Field.jpg|Mini Field Mini Field (wild grass).jpg|Some wild grasses New Plants/Items *Spring Potato (after completing ?-1) *Turtle Shell (after completing ?-2) *Anglerplant (after completing ?-3) *Grass Buster (after completing ?-4) *Zombie Note (after completing ?-5) *Windy Tornado (after competing ?-6) *Electric Gum (after completing ?-7) *Shining Star (after completing ?-8) *Zombie Note (after completing ?-9) *Zombie Note & Make-my-size-back-to normal Gun (after completing ?-10) * Mega Mango (Was in beta, but now in Ice Age/Time Twister) TiNew Zombies *Desperate Zombie (?-2) *Grass Zombie (?-4) *Electrical Plug Zombie (?-6) *Power Outlet Zombie (?-8) *Dr. Bulost (?-10) Crazy Dave's Speech Level ?-1 Well, here it is! In this field all i can see is grass. And some guy with a gun. Wait, what? Why did he point his gun at us? (screen becomes white) (screen shows Mini Field area) What the...!? That gun shrink us! Now we're as small as ants! Wait. No, we're bigger. Hey, i see the zombies. They're as small as us! Good luck! Level ?-3 Uh-oh. These wild grasses will block us! Which will not turn us into blocks. Wait! I have a plant that can remove the wild grasses! Uh-oh. Zombies. Hold them while i search for the plant! Level ?-6 It's windy here. And the zombies is not giving up. Why we're not give them some winds? I'm sure they will like it. Especially when it makes them fly. I hope you bring your sweater! Level ?-10 Here is the party! And I see the guy with white clothes! He rides a machine. I think he's not very smart. His sleeve are too long! Why did I say that? BECAUSE I'M CRAAAZY!!!!! Good luck! After Completing ?-10 CONGRATULATIONS!!! You just defeat a boss zombie! I don't even know what it means! Wait, there's incoming message... (Dr. Bulost appears) "OK. U win." "Thanks 4 coming too our partey." "We wish u had fun." Butt bewaire:" "We will maek anoder party someday." "Until then, get raedy." "Sincerely, Dr. Edward Bulost" Wow! That Mr. Bulost Guy was sure very friendly! I will hang out with him someday. Hey! I found a gun! It's labeled "Make-my-size-back-to-normal Gun". Sounds suspicious. What will happen if it shoot us? (Screen glows and getting whiter) Whoa! We're back to our normal size! I told you that gun was suspicious! Let's continue our adventure to go home! Zombie Notes After completing ?-5 Hello. We notized that it's windy today. That's bcuz our new wind mashin. To clebreat it, we agree to attak ur houze widh a lot of zombies. Sincerely, The Zombies After completing ?-9 Hello, I'm invitng u to our party. It will b fun. Butt u hav to bring ur brainz. It's importent. Thank u. Sincerely, Dr. Edward Bulost (not teh one that shoot u with a shrink mysteriouz gun) Trivia * Unlike other bosses, Dr. Bulost doesn't use proper grammar. This may be because he has limited intelligence. Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas